Another time another place
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Bella and Edward/Jasper&Alice/Rosalie&Emmett,,   Edward and Bella dated for 4 years the time came when they needed a break will they meet again 5 years later or will the tell tale signs that there both too late show?
1. Chapter 1

Another time another place

Blurb : Edward & Bella are college lovers, but what happens when they finish college and they have different views on there future's, different places they want to see, different People they want to meet, and different feelings that they start to feel when more is on offer.

BPOV

"That's it baby" Edward said as we threw are graduation caps up in the air with the rest of our fellow classmates. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. We had spent 4 amazing years at college, always in each others company never leaving each other's side, we even lived in the same dorm as one another. People thought we would grow sick of each other being together so often but we never did. These past few weeks made me doubt our future together but I never let on, not even to Alice who was my best friend. I sighed into his shoulder.

"Bella baby are you okay?" Edward said placing both hands on the side of my cheeks. I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Yeah, Just wow 4 years and now we're ready to go out there" I said.

"Yep, feels like it's been a long time coming" As he said the words his full attention wasn't on me, it had been like this for a couple of weeks as well, he'd always be gazing but I was never quick enough to turn around and catch who the hell he was staring at. He gave his signature grin whenever he gazed that's how I knew he was looking at someone.

"BITCHES AND MAN BITCHES" Emmett boomed as he ran over and put his heavy arms around my and Edward. I giggled. Rosalie , Alice and Jasper followed his path.

"So we're all gunna go down to the beach later get hammered and pass out wherever we fall sound Like fun?" Emmett continued. We all nodded and he ran around the circle we had formed hi fiving us all. He really was the clown of the group. Jasper, Edward and Emmett soon formed there own group as did us girls.

"So what do you plan on wearing tonight" Alice said clapping her hands like a 3 year old who spotted the birthday cake.

"Ummm Jeans?" I said knowing it was the wrong answer all along, but not bothering to correct myself.

"Wanna re-phrase that Bella, If you insist on covering up your legs it'll be leggings and that white top that cuts of at the elbows" Alice said touching my nose. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll bring our booze ladies" Rosalie said

"I'm not having that cheap shit Emmett buys" She nodded her head.

At half 5 me and Edward made our way back to our dorm for the last time. He held my hand but we didn't speak, I hoped he couldn't sense anything because I really couldn't be bothered to argue right now. As soon as we were in I walked to the bathroom leaving Edward in the living room. I brushed my hair which was full of knots, kicked off my shoes and went into the bedroom to find Edward sat on the bed on his Blackberry his best friend actually, probably soon to become his other half. I shook my head knowing he couldn't see it. I pulled out my leggings and the top Alice suggested actually told me to wear, and changed quickly I Put my flip flops on a walked back into the living room to put my make-up. Still we hadn't spoke, did I mention we hadn't talked much either?.

"You getting ready or going like that" I shouted from the living room. I got no answer.

"I said are you getting ready or going like that!" I made myself louder.

"Yes for fuck sake woman" His harsh words caused me to jump a little.

"You know what I'll go on my own" I said grabbed my Blackberry and walked out. I arrived at the beach a little after half five, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all down by the sea with about 200 other people. I hurried over taking my flip flops off on the way over.

"Bella!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey guys, you okay, I see the beers nicely flowing" I said taking Emmett's and taking a swig.

"Umm where's Edward?" I shrugged.

"Probably chatting" They all looked at me confused.

"Ask him when you see him" I said as Alice handed me a drink. They shrugged and carried on drinking, gradually we all parted me and Alice went and paddled with a beer in hand. At about 8:00pm I saw Edward's Volvo at the top of the rocks, I recognised it anywhere. The only thing I didn't recognise was the blonde he pulled out at the passengers side.

I eventually pulled my eyes away but I was wrong to think Alice didn't notice, she'd say something or Emmett would, actually I could imagine Emmett slapping him one. I continued to drink my beer, Alice hovered near me.

"Are you gunna let him be a bastard and bring some blonde whore here?" Alice said taking none of his bullshit clearly. I shrugged and checked my Blackberry, hmmm Maybe a a BBM wouldn't go a miss.

_BBM~_

_4 years and this is what you do_

were you pissed when you picked

her up at the side of the road

or has this been going on for 'weeks'

I thought better of you.

Bella

Message Delivered&Received

I sat on the log next to the huge fire that someone had started.

"Bella babe, You know he's just doing this because he knows he can" Alice said rubbing my hand gently. She pulled me into a hug.

"Just don't worry about him Bella, your better than that, better than him, we all know what he's like, and any ways I'm sure me and Emmett can sort him out, Best not to bring Rosalie or Jasper into this, we don't need to make a scene now do we" She whispered quietly into my ear and rubbed my back comfortingly. I nodded into her shoulder biting back the tears that burned my eyes. Edward never messaged me back, but was eager enough to bring the blonde down to the beach. He had his hand on the small of her back, I could see them walk through the crowds they ended up with Emmett and the group he made. I could see Emmett's face , he looked disgusted as did I.

"Right wait here, I'm not taking this bullshit, I got this" Alice said as she stomped over towards the rocks. I shook my head and laughed bitterly to myself. I huffed and walked towards the shallow water, the cold water felt good on my feet, the strong sea breeze brushed through my hair.

What a way to end college, breaking up with your boyfriend of 4 years, and watch while he brings a slag to a place where she wasn't even invited. Emmett and Alice bounced over placing there arms around me.

"Well Bells it looks like he's being a pain in our fucking asses and she's along for the free sex" Emmett laughed causing me to giggle a bit.

"Oh and also, The bitches name Is Tanya, and no she isn't a hooker, but she looks like one" Alice said. Just as I turned my head I saw Edward and that thing walking over. I shrugged off Alice and Emmett's arms and walked in the opposite direction.

"I'm off I'll call you tomorrow or something" I said completely defeated. Alice waved a little and Emmett just looked pissed off now, I didn't want to be the innocent one here but I was, You didn't see me bringing some dude here that doesn't even go to our college. I walked further and further up the beach, I could feel someone treading sand behind me, I turned to Find Edward following me. I sped up he was the fucking last person I wanted to talk to. I reached the railing and kept up the pace.

"Would you just leave me the fuck alone" I hissed I wasn't as lucky as I thought I'd be as he grabbed my arm and pulled me further and further up the ramp towards his car.

"Oi get the fuck off me, why don't you go back to your slag!" He yanked my arm out of his hold.

"Bella don't fuck around" He said his voice bitter and angry.

"I'm not fucking around Edward, your pissing me off now let me the fuck go!" I screamed with all my might.

"Bella, Just calm down" He hissed, I could see his car in walking distance if he thought I was getting in he had another thing coming.

"Edward Get off me. Now!" My patience was wearing thin and I couldn't take his arrogant behaviour.

"Get in the car" Edward hushed as soon as we were by the door. I stood holding my own determined not to move.

"Did you not hear me. I said no" His face showed signs of stress and he was seriously pissed off but so was I , we were both stubborn I guess.

"Just please get in the car Bella" he was pleading with my now, I felt my self giving in. I huffed and opened the passengers door. He walked around and got in the car he locked the door as soon as he was in. I defiantly didn't feel like I was in a horror movie.

"What do you want Edward?" I Let out trying my best to control the anger that was burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella I'm sorry" He said making it sound more of a question then an actual apology.

"For what, ? For screwing someone behind my back, for humiliating me in front of our friends Edward a lot of things have changed in these past weeks, I don't like it," I said my face falling slightly.

"Bella I never slept with anyone, No one but you I swear"

I nodded,

"The problem is Edward.. You haven't been here with me, not really you hardly touch me you'll hold my hand and kiss me more like a peck, but your always distant your mind is clearly somewhere else and your not willing to tell me" I twiddled with my thumbs nervously I knew were this was going and I wasn't sure I'd be strong enough to hold it together for me and for him. I looked up at him he was staring straight out to the beach. I sat there waiting for a reply. I didn't want to hurt him but I just wasn't happy any-more.

"Isabella, I really don't know how to explain what I feel right now, I'm not happy and It's not because of you I.. It's hard to say this but I think we need to … to go our own ways I mean we've finished college we have the right to design our own lives and We both have different places we want to visit different people we want to see, we can't do them together right now it's so painful for me to say this because I still love you Bella, I've always loved you and these.. these 4 years have been the best but I just think we need to e-" I cut him off knowing I'd burst into tears at any minute.

"Don't say it Edward" I said letting a little sob escape me.

"I know it too" I finished. He placed his hand on mine before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I unlocked the door and stepped out walking back towards the beach. I walked down the way we'd walked up and went to sit on the rocks to the right side of the beach. The waves were crashing but they didn't reach me I sat there looking over to my former class mates, I smiled at there stupidity they were laughing and dancing around with bottles of beer in there hands they didn't have a care in the world. I on the other hand was miserable I had no Boyfriend, and I had no job.

_BBM_

_Alice , I've left the beach and gone back_

_to my dorm, We'll speak tomorrow.. but Me and_

_Edward have called it quits_

_Message received _

_Message Delivered _

I walked back to the dorm.. the dorm that me and Edward had shared for 3 and a half years, he wasn't here and I hadn't seen his car in the car park either. I walked in and as soon as I reached the bedroom I collapsed on to the bed hugging Edward's pillow to me, it smelled of him, it smelled of his aftershave. Then reality hit. I'd just broken up with my boyfriend.

**That was five years ago... **

I sat at my desk writing out a document that James wanted before 12:00 it was now 11:58 I was almost finished, god he would have me for this. It's not that I couldn't do the job, it's just he was a prick and if something didn't meet his standards I'd have to do it again. I finished it at 12:02. Here goes I whispered to myself as I knocked on his office door.

"IN!" He shouted making me jump. Fuck sake why did he always have to do that.

"Swan, I asked for this at 12:00 not whenever the fuck you feel like it!" I put the finished document on his desk.

"So Help me James give me a bit of insight"

"And what would that insight be?" He said letting it drip off his tongue.

"Why are you such an arrogant prick?" I said standing broad shoulders back. His face turned into anger

"Do you want to re-phrase that Swan I didn't quite catch it?"

"I. said. Why. Are. You. Such. An. Arrogant. Prick? It that clearer?" I said with my bitch brow on.

"YOUR FUCKING FIRED YOU LITTLE WHORE" He practically screamed but I didn't jump this time.

I walked over to his desk and smiled.

"I'd be glad to get out of your little sweatshop James, sort your life our your little temper is a bit rough these days" I said walking out I picked up my bag and headed towards the reception.

I had a huge smiled on my face 1. because I just kicked my former bosses ass 2. I hated this job but then I stopped and a sheer flood of panic hit me. I had no job. Shit. I rode the bus home as soon as it arrived in my neighbourhood I was straight up into my room. Maybe now would be a good time to ring my mother. Hmm this should be interesting fun even.

"Hey Mom" I said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey hunny how are you keeping?" She said sounding calm maybe I'd caught her at a good time.

"Umm not too good, I just.. I just shouted at my boss and got fired" I stood waiting for the roar. But it never came.

"Isabella.. What happened?" Hmm here goes.

"Well it was pathetic really but I've put up with my boss for a year and I guess I just snapped I couldn't take it no more, mom I miss Forks I miss you and Phil, I want to start again it's incredibly hard up here in New York it's miserable.. I'm miserbale mom" I said not caring If I sounded like a whiny child at this point.

"Okay baby, well you know your room is always here We'll help as much as we can once your here. You okay booking a flight and stuff?" She said in her mom's here voice. I nodded and then realised she couldn't see it.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'll be fine mom, thanks" I said I could feel the comfort in her voice.

"Okay baby we'll see you soon let us know the details" I hung up at flounced on my bed. My life was officially a mess.

I woke up at 7:00am the next day and started tidying up. I grabbed my macbook and booted it up I booked a flight for tomorrow as soon as I'd done it I rang up my landlord letting him know I was leaving. I had no friends to say good-bye to I hadn't even been friendly with any one at work which really was sad. They were all up James's ass and I wasn't in the position to do that not then not ever. I huffed as I started pulling my suitcase and duffle-bag down from the top of my wardrobe. I sat and started packing. I wondered if Alice and the rest of them still lived in Forks. I missed them terribly and it was sad that we hadn't stayed in contact. My mind then wondered to Edward. We hadn't spoken to each other since that day at the beach. Meet new people and go to new places is what he said. I hadn't accomplished anything in my life. It was a mess. I couldn't wait to be on the plane and out of New York I was excited that I'd be back where I grew up I'd be able to start again.

I set my alarm for 5:00am the next morning my flight was at 8:00am I wasn't looking forward to the flight especially in coach. I packed up all my belongings not that I had much, I had my phone my mac, a few photo's my TV but I knew that could stay it didn't even work properly. I didn't live in a glamorous apartment but I'd grown to make it mine over the few years that I'd lived here, it was cosy and comforting just not enough to keep my here I missed my family.

After tidying up the apartment I had all my bags ready by the door. I decided to take a quick shower so I wouldn't have to worry about one early in the morning Even though I'm sure it would wake me up. Cheap flights meant crappy times but I didn't care I was going home. I crashed on my bed early I'd stripped the duvet so it wasn't as comfy as it would have been with a sheet on it. I buried my face into the pillow wishing that 5:00am would hurry up I wanted out. My alarm let out a shriek as this mornings travel news boomed through the radio. I jumped out of bed and quickly got changed into my black skinny's, keds and a white t-shirt I grabbed my Hoodie and my bag. The taxi I had booked kept tooting his horn I huffed as I struggled with the 4 bags I had, I backed out of the doorway studying my apartment I smiled sadly and shut the door. When I arrived at the airport I was happy that I had booked an early flight, although there was still a decent amount of people here it was relatively quiet. I checked in at 6:30 and was through into the departure lounge in no time. I smiled at the familiarity of being at the airport, I hadn't been back to Forks in 2 years, my mom had visited a couple of times but she hated New York so it had been a long time since our last encounter.

I walked over to the huge window which splayed access to the 747's lined up outside. The sun was peaking through, something I didn't normally see from my apartment. I walked back to the chairs grabbed a coffee and made myself comfortable, hoping this coffee would keep me awake until they called the plane. I dug in my bag for my headphones and smiled when my favourite song popped on Bright lights bigger city by Cee Lo green. I wondered if it would be awkward being back home especially with the friendly faces that I had failed to stay in contact with, Esme and Carlisle Close friends of my mom's I'd never called up once, guilty clouded my mind. Then there was Alice and Rose, even Emmett and Jasper I'd not bothered to contact them one, I mean we had each-other on Facebook for crying out loud, I nodded my head. Another one of my many mistakes. At 7:30 they called out my flight number and I relieved when they did. I dumped my coffee in the bin and followed the few other passengers to the boarding gate, as soon as I was on the plane I begged that I wouldn't have a wierdo sat next to me there was two empty seats. I looked up and down aisle waiting for someone to claim there seats.

The last couple of people piled on to the plane. I turned around then turned back quickly, I noticed.. no it couldn't be, I noticed Spikey hair, spikey hair owned by no other than Alice, I sat contemplating, I hadn't seen her face yet but no one else owned that hair. I sat thinking about what to do. A huge smile plastered my face when she came walking down the aisle with.. wait was that Jasper!, she turned and started piling I with her huge bag. She hadn't noticed me yet. Oh heck.

Jasper sat down by the aisle and waited for Alice to sort herself out before finally doing up his seatbelt.

"Oh my god ..." I breathed. I waited for her to actually turn considering I'd had my head facing the window.

"Um.. Are you okay?" Alice said tapping my shoulder, I smiled as I turned my head.

"Alice.. it's you" I squealed, Alice looked shocked and I knew what that meant, her eyes became watery.

"OH BELLA!" She shouted she undone her seatbelt and launched herself the best she could giving me a huge hug which was so welcome.

"Bella is that you" Jasper said looking over.

"Yeah it's .. it's really me" I bit back the tears, I'd missed her so much.

"Oh god Bella I've missed you so much , so so much" She said still hugging me.

"I've missed you too much" I said enjoying the company of Alice and Jasper. They both had huge smiles along with me.

"So what have you been up to, Your coming home to Forks?" Alice asked shocked I sucked in a breath.

"I .. I quit my job In New York I couldn't take it out here no more It's not Forks, and I was just so unhappy out here so yeah It looks like you've got me back for good" Alice clapped her hands Jasper was reading a magazine letting us chat and catch up massively.

"We have so much to do, I design now and Jasper is a CEO of Forks Enterprises get him ayy he's defiantly bringing in the big bucks" Alice laughed at her own speech.

"I just can't believe it's you Bella" She said getting teary eyed again.

"Alice I won't have you crying, I'm here now " I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Listen Bella we're gonna find you a much better job right after we go and get a coffee" she needed a coffee ? .. No I needed a coffee she ran off her own caffeine.

I giggled after agreeing.

"I've missed this I said" wavering my hand between us.

"The girls I worked with were such snobs" it was Alice's turn to chuckle this time.

"A bit like Forks then. Jessica and Lauren still rule the town, you would think they would have moved to the big apple wouldn't you" I shrugged.

"Yes sorry to say this but Forks isn't exactly big or glamorous is it what are they doing working in the coffee shop" Alice covered her eyes with her hands.

"Something like that" We'd honestly talked and talked all the way through the flight, Jasper had dosed off, but Alice was on full throttle.

"So what kind of job would you like to be doing then miss fussy" Alice whined my energy and upped and left this conversation long ago.

"Well anything in an office whether it be assistant or receptionist" Alice tapped her nose as she hummed.

"Well Bella Swan Leave it too mwah"

"Your not going to hold someone up at gun point are you" I giggled.

"Me, never" The pilot started speaking knowing that we were about to land. Alice prodded Jasper to wake him up, he was very irritable but Alice didn't seem to care.

I tightened my seatbelt and waited for the wheels to hit the run way Alice continued to talk all the way throughout the airport, I was about to hail a cab.

"Um Bella what are you doing?" Alice said looking confused.

"Hailing a cab" I said.

"No, no we have a car waiting" Alice shrugged.

"Oh" I said as I followed Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper how are you" I finally said when we were in the car.

"I'm good, works going great who'd have thought it me working as a CEO I'd never dreamed I'd even be capable of it let alone actually being one." He laughed.

"I'm glad things are working out for you both" I said genuinely happy for them both. Before I knew it we were driving past the old diner where we used to hang out on Friday evenings sipping Hot Chocolate and adding a bit of Vodka when appropriate, I watched the few people through the window the atmosphere looked different I'm not even sure the same owners worked there. The next mark was the Cullen's house, Carlisle's black Merc was still parked in the driveway just like it had 5 years ago, a bit of work had been done to the front but it still looked the same. I let out a small smile knowing the real reason why I wouldn't be visiting them until I knew if he was still around. We were nearing my mum's house pretty quickly and I don't know why I had suddenly become nervous fighting off butterflies.

"This is you Bella" Jasper said puling me out of my own little world.


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hi Guys Now you probably know from the amount of unfinished fanfic's I have that I'm not an experienced writer but I enjoy writing none the less.

I've started this Another time another place, and I've received some lovely reviews from you all , so I've decided to carry it on, So I thank you for subbing to me to know when my update's are on, I'm terrible at replying to Reviews so I'll probably just thank you all at the same time :), My update's will take 1-2 weeks mainly because of work and making sure I write a decent amount, I hope you'll stay and keep up to date with the story , any questions I'll be happy to answer.

I have 2 things I'd love you to do

#1 Pass the story along to anyone that may be interested we love more readers

#2 Like my Twilight page where I will be announcing update's and we could always do with more fans :D

Face—book page:

.com/pages/You-have-to-love-Twilight/347814606490 If it doesn't work just search it in the search box within Facebook at You have to love twilight.

Thank-you so so much for your reviews they mean a lot , and don't be afraid to criticise just not too harsh I know I'm not a genius Like Smeyer but eh I try :)

Lauren x:)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey ! , I've updated this Chapter so make sure you read it again, I'm afraid it's not masses but it gives me time to think of the next step ahead.**

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot !**

**Update soon Take care! **

**Lauren **

**Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories, they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye  
>Even without fists held high, yeah<br>Never would have worked out right, yeah  
>We were never meant for do or die<strong>

**I didn't want us to burn out  
>I didn't come here to hurt you now<br>I can't stop**

**I want you to know  
>That it doesn't matter<br>Where we take this road  
>Someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know  
>You couldn't have loved me better<br>But I want you to move on  
>So I'm already gone<strong> 

I waved good-bye to Jasper and Alice and we vowed to meet over coffee once I was settled in again. I picked up my belongings like some lost infant and trecked to the front door, I sucked in a shaky breath and picked up the iron knocker and let it go 3 times. I don't know why I had such butterflies it's not like I was meeting someone for the first time, this was my mom and Phil.

Phil answered the door with a bright smile and went to take my bags for me, I smiled back at him secretly wanting a hug just some comfort. My mom then came running through the hallway and took me in her arms, I burst in to tears that I hadn't even realised were there until now.

"Baby, what's wrong" my mom soothed patting my back whilst dragging me into the living room.

"I don't know just memories I'm glad to be back, I missed you guys so much" I said sobbing lightly to myself. Phil brought us all a cup of coffee out and set it down on the coffee table.

"I'll leave you two to talk" he said making his way towards the laptop.

"So baby any plans on what your going to do now your here" My mom said sipping at the steaming coffee.

"Well Alice, you remember Alice from when we were younger, she said she knows some people and should be able to pick up a few interviews for me, Jasper is also a CEO of Forks E, he said there may be openings for me there so I'm grateful for anything right now" I nodded,

"Well Bella, I'm proud of you, you stuck it out when the going got tough and I'm glad you tried your best, but If I was you I would have done the exact same, there's no point being in a job where your not happy, I Mean not happy all day every day , but I could tell that you were definitely not happy at all" My mom hugged me again and checked her time and was rushing about in a flurry.

"I have my classes in ten minutes this is your fault Bella" she hollared laughing as the door shut behind her. I slumped on the sofa for five seconds and then was straight back up again, I rushed to my old bedroom where the magic happened in high school , I giggled to myself at the memories as they came flooding back to me.

I walked over to my chest of drawers and started looking at the pictures there were ones of me, Alice, jasper , Rose and Emmett, with Edward's hand on my stomach. There was another for our college prom me and Edward looked so happy, soppy even the kind of love that makes other people sick. I gazed at some of the other pictures, my room looked the exact same as it had done before college, the purple detailed bed with the comforter, the Chest of draws and work lamp. I sat down on my bed , Boy did I dwell a lot. I started unpacking what little clothes I had and decided as soon as I had a full paying job I'd buy more clothes starting with jeans. I decided to go tour around Forks, well the parts that I knew, maybe grab a coffee and head over to Alice's. I remembered her putting her number in my blackberry. I grabbed it and texted her.

"Hey Alice, would it be cheeky

to grab a coffee and head on over

to yours or do you have company"

I waited 5 minutes...

10 minutes 

She finally replied

"Hey Bells, that'd be fine as

long as you grab me a low fat

Latte, and as long as you don't mind a

bit of company from a whore.. slut..

homewrecker

I didn't have a clue who she was on about so I decided to ring her.

"Alice, it's Bella who the hell are you on about?"

Alice sighed and I could hear a woman's voice in the background, but I didn't seem to recognise it.

"Tanya, Tanya's here permanently it would seem" Alice seemed pissed. Oh heck we wern't exactly buddy buddy, not after college she was a complete homewrecker, her reputation was bigger than her ego if that were possible.

"Wait for it.. She's with .. she's with Edward" the blood must have drained from my face.

"Oh Alice.. maybe it's best if I don't come round then I don't want to make a scene"

"Bella don't even think about it, your my friend, she's a whore, and I invited you she's just something keep Edward warm trust me her personality is a dud and mom and dad hate her I doubt she'll be around for long and let's face it if she says anything we'll take her down" She waited for me to answer.

"Okay then Low fat Latte it is" She clapped in the background.

"I'll be 15 minutes"

I grabbed a black coffee for me and Alice's request and was back on my way to The Cullen's house, I secretly hoped Edward would be there just to see if he looked different. I stepped on the gas speeding down the highway, I was definitely nervous now Edward would be there most probably with Tanya.. Tanya would be there with Edward. I pulled over and put my forehead on the steering wheel. Maybe this was a bad idea what would I even say, Hey Edward I'm so glad you moved on. I mentally slapped myself and found myself outside the Cullen's house within a matter of minutes. I picked up the coffee's and rushed to the doorstep hoping no one had seen me arrive. I pressed the bell twice and sucked in a shaky breath. Pull it together Swan!. The amount of pep talks I had with myself was getting beyond crazy. I smiled at the familiarity of being here. It looked just as it did when I last visited, Alice opened the door and I think she could see the relief on my face, Edward or Tanya answering the door would have been damn right awkward, Tanya would have probably kicked me to the curb.

"Bella it's about time, I need my caffeine fix what took you so long" Alice said hurrying me in and taking a huge sip on her Latte. I rolled my eyes at her simpleness.

"Okay Alice, I'm here now you can calm down or get hyper on caffeine take your pick" She giggled and grabbed my hand pulling me into the kitchen.

"So I've taken up baking taste my cookie what do you think" She shoved the cookie in my mouth I bit down shocked at her wit.

"Mmm, lovely Alice think you could wait next time till I was ready?" she huffed.

"But yes Alice there very lovely".

We spent ages chatting in the kitchen sipping on our coffee's and eating cookies. I heard foot steps and turned around There he was all 6'3 of him bronze locks just as I remembered and them green piercing eyes. I could have sworn I heard him gasp.

"Isabella Swan" he said with his smirk full in place. He walked over to me and Alice.

"Edward Cullen" I Hummed.

"Been a long time" He said apparently forgetting Alice was in the room since his eyes had been on me since he walked in.

"That it has" I said smiling at his kindness I half expected him to come down and be cocky, maybe he'd changed or grown up I wasn't sure but he seemed mature wait what Am I saying he's with Tanya. She most definitely isn't mature. I wiped the frown from my face.

"Well Edward it's nice an all that you came downstairs and took the time away from that thing, to come say hello, now good-bye" Alice said waving her hand towards the door in disgust.

"Thanks Alice, I.. I appreciate it, my ex of 5 years is here and I can't even sit down and have a chat" he looked well and truly pissed off. Eeek!.

"You'll have plenty of time to chat" With that Alice grabbed my wrist she seemed to have a habit of doing that and whisked me upstairs to her room.

Alice suggested manicures she thought I'd love it, I clearly didn't but she seemed excited, and it was the least I could do since the five years we missed together, we clearly had a lot to make up for.

"Edward's so gonna break up with Tanya" Alice said casually to her but out of the blue, it surprised me so I choked. Alice's face lit up and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Alice I know that look, and no me and Edward finished years ago and there's nothing there" she nodded but had a glint in her eye. I didn't even have the energy to ask what her plan was.

"Right your tired and boring me Bella look alive please so as I was saying Jasper he's sooo perfect even after all these years, I think.. I think he's going to you know propose Bella, I think he's going to propose" She happy danced across the room clapping her hands like a seal.

"Oh Alice!, I hope he does but does he know what he's letting himself in for, remember your aunt Irina's wedding" Alice's face turned dark and she was frowning furiously at me.

"That wasn't my fault Bella and you know it, she said no limit!" I shook my head and laughed I'd missed these chats. I leaned forward and embraced her in a hug.

"I've missed this I'm so glad I'm back" I said sighing,

"I'm glad your back too It hasn't been the same without my best girlfriend".

We talked until 10:30pm that evening, Esme and Carlisle were out at a charity ball so Alice said to come by one day this week and visit.

Alice was curled up on her bed I yawned and made to get up.

"Alice I'm knackered I'm gonna make my way home" She sighed and cuddled into her pillow more.

"Okay hun, we'll speak tomorrow though we have a job to find you" She clapped then settled back down.

"Okay go sleep your tired ,g'night" I said waving and shutting her door quietly. As I turned around I came face to face with Edward.

"Umm hey" he said looking confused. Typical boy.

"Hey" I said making my way towards the stairs.

"So how's things going, you lived in New York didn't you, how's it up there" I must have looked confused because he automatically slowed down.

"Okay first things first you don't have to act guilty for anything because you don't have anything to feel guilty about and second, I did live in New York it was shit, things could be better, now... how about you?" I said gladly pushing my opinions out as far as I could. He smiled, he gave me that smile he knew I loved I'd told him enough times.

"Umm lifes great I guess, some things could do with an update but I'm sure you can guess that and I want you to come out for coffee with me" He rushed the last bit. I smiled.

"Okay coffee sounds great, but Alice might be a bit offended I said I'd go get coffee with her first" he smirked and shook his head.

"Ahh I'm sure she'll make an exception".

"Okay I'd love to do coffee with you soon I promise" He put his hand to my cheek and I knew we were treading on dangerous grounds so I pushed it away gently and shook my head making my way towards the door and waving to him. Once I was in the safe confines of my trusty truck I let out a huge breath I suddenly felt a lot better then I had with him there. He shouldn't have put his hand on my cheek he was indicating more when we are nothing but friends, very new friends that would have to learn to be friends and not romantically linked. It would be hard but I didn't want a relationship and he was with Tanya, I'm not even confident I'd want to be in a relationship with him right now either. Wow this would be some coffee date. I sighed and sped down the highway back home braving the rain.


	4. Chapter 3

Heya Guys, well this was clearly more than 2 weeks real life

really is a kick in the backside, but here's a smal chapter

that I hope will satisfy the burn :') Don't know why I just put that

But Yeah Thankyou for your reviews :) they mean a lot , and I'm

glad your enjoying the story

Update 2-3 weeks I hope – ***Hides***

Lauren xx

I arrived back home and fell into my old bed, this definitely felt like a fresh start I'd missed Alice a lot, and seeing Edward again it brought so many memories back good and bad, but none the less they were strong memories ones that had never left me. Memories of us on our first date, I especially remember the time we were so drunk we passed out whilst playing singstar. I giggled to myself. I shook my head and hoped them memories would stay in my crowded mind. Sleep took over me and I soon face a black hole. My dreams had always been vivid and I don't know whether it was because I was back in Forks but my dreams felt like a reality, like I was actually in them them kind of dreams where you wake up and your not entirely sure your actually awake. I smiled as I nuzzled into my pillow. My dream had been about the triple date me Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper had, it was irrelevant and I hadn't thought about it, maybe me sitting here reminiscing on memories isn't the smartest thing to do right before sleeping. I sat up and climbed out of my warm bed the floor was cold so I sprinted to my on suite. As I was in the shower I could hear my Blackberry having some kind of fit from the messages and phone calls. _Alice. _

I dressed in jeans and my college hoodie and my vans , see this is why Jeans and hoodie's are the best thing ever you see in Forks it rains non stop and you never know how long for so yeah that's why there, the best items of clothing. I picked up my phone to Alice screaming.

"Finally you pick up" She huffed.

"Yeah I was asleep do you sleep?" I said a hint of a sarcasm.

"Of course I sleep silly so Jasper said he can set you up for an interview for 2 days time, how do you love me" She said a hint of pride in her voice.

"Are you kidding Alice, that's the best!" I genuinely was pleased, ecstatic that I wouldn't have to rely on my mother for help. I smiled.

"Okay so first things first Jasper wants to take me on a date.. and I think it may be the one" I could imagine her doing the air quotes action and giggled.

"So where do I come into this" I'm surprised I managed to say a sentence with her constant talking she sounded nervous, this wasn't the Alice I was used to.

"I need you to help pick a dress from the mall" She clapped her hands damn it I was on loud speaker.

"Umm Okay Alice but I'm terrible at fashion did you not see the jeans I was wearing last night"

"Maybe we can pick some bits up for you then come on get a move on meet you outside yours" She said and hung up.

I pulled my best skinny's on and my Vans which a simple white polo t-shirt, I was earlier then Alice considering I only had to meet her outside my mothers house. I messaged her to let her Know she was running late and that I'd never let her live it down. She sharply parked and tooted her horn she must have thought I was blind. I casually walked over and climbed into her beast of a car which was a white hummer with red interior. I looked behind me and to my surprise Edward was sat there with Tanya. I smiled politely.

"Hey, are you two coming shopping as well" I could almost hear Alice hurl I laughed and smile apologetically at Edward.

"Yep we have supplies to get we're throwing a party when mom and dad go away" Alice clapped her hands and revved the engine speeding down the highway like the mall was about to close.

We arrived at the mall after a very deep discussion on what Alice's perfect dress was. Edward kept trying to make small talk with me, but it was awkward with his current and his ex in the car. Tanya took Edward's hand as if she was claiming him, I shook off the pang of jealousy that swept across me as soon as she made that movement.

"Come on Bella let's leave these loser's" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a very expensive boutique.

Edward didn't seem to take his eyes off me and made Tanya follow us into the shop.

Alice whisked her way through the shop , towards the shrine of very very expensive dresses at the far end. I stood on the sideline while Edward parked up beside me.

"Hey" he breathed almost a whisper. I looked at him and he was giving me his signature smile. I looked around him Tanya was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" I almost whimpered. Alice was in deep conversation with the shop assistant she was flustered and on the verge of a mental break down poor girl.

"How about that coffee" He looked up at me and winked.

"Alice you seem to be doing well without me we're gonna go get coffee want one?" I offered.

"Yes anything with sugar and caramel" She hollared back and busied herself holding 4 dresses. We walked out of the shop and headed to the nearest starbucks.

"What do you want Bella" He said almost uttering. _You ._ I shook that thought from my head.

"Black coffee please get Alice a Caramel Frappachino" I pulled out $10.

"Bella put your money away just grab a table" I huffed and followed his orders I had forgotten how demanding he could be, I found 2 comfy armchairs in the back of the coffee shop pulled out my Blackberry and messaged Alice letting her know we would bring her, her coffee soon. I could see his shadow as he walked over to our table. Would this be awkward, He has a girlfriend, a bitch but a girlfriend and I never was into breaking up relationship's, she also seemed to be the jealous type.

"Black coffee for you" Edward said and placed it on the table. He sat down with what looked to be tea. Bleh.

"Thanks" this was so awkward

"So" Edward said trying to break the ice. This ice was thick.

"So" I said in reply.

"Okay Bella we're both adults, mature I'm sure" He winked.

"Your right, .. so what are you doing with yourself" I said breathing heavily.

"Works paying off, I stand in on a few surgeries a week hard work though, and well Tanya-" He paused, I ushered him on he was the one who said we were mature.

"Tanya doesn't agree with it" He finally let out.

Now it was my time to give my opinion.

"I think you should do whatever is best for you, not just because your girlfriend says so, I'm sure she knew what she was getting in to when she met you, she's probably jealous you can't be with her 24/7" I said bitterly, he grinned and I knew we were on the same page.

"I'm not here to bitch or criticise but do what makes you happy not queen Bee wherever she is" Edward smile sincerely.

"You haven't changed a bit Swan, well actually that's a lie, your a grown woman, very unique, beautiful as ever" I don't care how cheesy he sounded, that had been the second sweetest thing he'd ever said to me, and it always made me feel better to know that I had, had Edward first and we did know each other like the back of our hands. That would always be one thing I had over Tanya.

"You haven't changed either Cullen, maybe a bit more taller, a bit more cheeky" I said blushing deep crimson.

"Hey Bella this party is on Friday evening, you have an interview that day right?"

"Yeah" He grinned I would never tire of that smile.

"How about Saturday you me, Em, Jasper, Alice and Rose go clubbing like old times?" He said hanging onto every word, I had noticed he didn't mention a certain Blonde.

"What about Tanya" I said faking that I actually cared. His knee was inches away from mine at this point. The intensity was building but I promised myself it wouldn't go any further.

"Ahh I'm sure she'll be way too busy anyway I've invited you not her so it doesn't matter" I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes _god he was sexy_ we finished our coffee's and the conversation ebbed and flowed.

"We'd better get back although I'm sure Alice hasn't recognised" I giggled.

"I missed that" He said and followed me out of the coffee shop. We arrived at the boutique Alice was sat down with 2 pairs of shoes in her hand a tiara in her lap and god knows what else.

"Hey Alice, how you coping?" Edward chuckled and walked off towards the sitting area.

"It's Okay I found the perfect dress without you Bella" she sneered but she was joking.

"I'm sorry we got talking and Edward wouldn't let me come and see you" Alice send daggers Edward's way he just chuckled harder.

"So Alice after the Party we thought about clubbing on the Saturday, How about it a chance to get us all-togther again" Alice grinned.

"Ummm Is Tanya coming too?" She said a little quietly.

Edward shook his head, Alice jumped up allowing the shoes and the rest fall too the floor.

Alice paid, and Tanya appeared mysteriously.

"Hey baby" She purred wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and kissing him. I think I could hear the spit. Alice pretended to Gag I just stood there frozen in time.

"Let's go guys we don't have time for you too suck the faces off each other!" Alice shouted impatiently I was with Alice I didn't need to see this.

"God she's so touchy" Tanya sneered and grabbed Edward's hand whilst striding towards the Hummer. Oh great.

We arrived back at the Cullen's.

"Baby I have to go to work, you'll be up when I'm home won't you?" Tanya said every bit of her said bimbo.

"Umm of course" She walked off not happy with the answer obviously

"Oh yeah she's a keeper Edward" I followed Alice into the kitchen.

"Hey just because you don't like her" he tried defending.

"Ahh well your the lucky one you get to sleep with her so I guess you win" I said bitterly whilst making me and Alice a drink.

"So Bella what are you wearing to the interview Friday?" Alice said anything to do with fashion she'd be there.

"I was thinking a Black trouser suit" Alice looked like she had seen a ghost, My decision was clearly the wrong one.

"You will wear no such thing, I Have the perfect outfit" She grinned and went back to ogling

pictures of some celebrity crush in the magazine she was reading.

I stalked off to the living room, Edward was sat there reading off his Kindle. OOO I wonder what he's reading.

"Umm Hey, about earlier I'm sorry my tone was curt she's just not my favourite person"

"I gathered, but that's okay I'm breaking up with her soon probably after the party" my mouth must have just hung.

"Don't look so shocked Bella" He shrugged.

"It's not working" I shrugged my shoulders in return.

"Maybe it's for the best I mean if your not happy, and well she doesn't agree-" He cut me off, his lips were on mind, and strangely it felt like I'd never left him, we massaged lips, tongues, we were a mess I didn't even care that Alice was next door.

"I want you" he breathed against my lips.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back , :) I received reviews that were great

I'm always grateful for feedback, but it looks as if

Bella should make Edward work and I totally agree, that's

why Bella isn't going to let it go any further, well for a while that is.

Keep reading and reviewing and letting me know what you want to happen :)

Lauren xx

"Edward what are you doing" I said with a hushed voice I pushed him off me hoping he would give in and let me go, he almost looked hurt, I just felt like I'd given in way to easy, he had a girlfriend and we'd broken up long ago.

"Bella I want you," He repeated strained. I stood up signalling that I didn't want to do this or didn't want this at all, except I was lying, because I still wanted him as much as I did back then.

"I can't do this Edward" I walked towards the door.

"_Je n'ai jamais, cesse" _he murmured, was that French?. I carried on walking, I couldn't turn and give in, I knew if I looked at him I would melt, I always did and I wasn't ready to let him have me, let him know that he still affected me because if he did then there was as much chance that in another couple of years he would want a break, just like last time and although it was a mutual decision it pained me to let him go because I loved him so much. Maybe coming back wasn't the best decision, I sighed and said my good-bye's.

"Tell Jasper I'll be there tomorrow 9:00am sharp and thanks again for the skirt and top, your right they beat what I was going to wear.

"Told you I am one smart lady." She laughed and hugged me.

I opened my truck door and looked towards the Living room wondering if Edward was still sat there. I shook my head and climbed into my truck heading home as fast as I Could. I replayed the kiss in my head all the way home, and no matter how hard I tried to forget, the images were burned into my brain. When I arrived at home the house was silent, Phil had coaching and I guess my mom was just out. I decided it would be a good idea to get everything ready for tomorrow, I headed upstairs pulling my hoodie and jeans off and swapping them for tracksuit bottoms. I turned my laptop on and printed off my resume I was determined to get this job, make it work and get back to normal, or as normal as it would ever be. My iPod lit up to let me know know I had a notification

**Edward Cullen friend request **

My hand hovered over the accept button, and before I knew it I'd had accepted.

**Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are now friends. **

I grabbed my iPod from its speaker stand and scrolled through my playlist. I clicked on a song, not because I loved it, or wanted to hear it but because It made me feel better.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_'Cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me, Pretend _

the subtle music ebbed and flowed through my room peacefully. It was just what I needed.

I set my outfit on on the couch near my window and looked out the window. Why I felt this way was beyond me, and I was beyond caring for my emotions when they always seemed to play tricks on me. At that moment when he kissed me it felt right, natural, but seconds after I knew it was wrong and the pain he put me through by not telling me earlier that he didn't want us anymore. And I know that it wasn't all him because I was feeling like we didn't belong as well, it just took him saying the words to make it clear. I mentally slapped my self and psyched myself up for tomorrow and put a brave face on until I could make sense of this situation I would de-tatch myself.

_Edward's POV _

I knew Bella moving here would bring back feelings. I knew it as soon as Alice had told me. I wouldn't, couldn't control how I still felt. I had Tanya, and she was great because it was easy, she never fought back, it was always plain sailing, but we were both stubborn so that meant we never backed down, and it became tiring. I'm pretty sure Tanya thought this was the real deal as well where as I most certainly did not. I think the happiest I Felt was when I was in France for an apprenticeship after graduating from college. This was 2 years ago ,so 2 years is a long time to not feel as happy as I should. I settled back into the sofa after she'd left, knowing it was wrong but wanting her anyway. They say you never really do get over your first love. I walked into the kitchen were Alice was stood with her arms folded glaring at me.

"What did you do, you dick?" Alice exclaimed making me cover my below.

"I didn't do anything!" Alice wasn't having any of it.

"Listen Bella upped and left because you did something now are you going to be stubborn, or are you going to tell me?" She huffed as I shook my head.

"I'm going to pick Tanya up" Alice sighed.

"Don't forget we're going out tomorrow and we need to get supplies for the party Saturday or have you given up?" I waved her off.

"I'll pick the stuff up on the way chill the fuck out woman"

Just as I walked out the door I saw my mom and dad

"Hello son" My dad said smiling as always.

"Hi Dad, I'm just heading to the store and picking Tanya up." My mom eyed me suspiciously.

"Hmm Yes we do need a talk about her son and I hope you won't take this the wrong way but we'll speak later in private" She signalled to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper" We all said in Unison.

"Hey , you all okay?" he said politely.

"Yeah" I said as Mom and dad stalked off towards the house.

"Listen control your girlfriend man she's scary" I said patting him on the shoulder and walking towards my Volvo. _My baby. _

"Hey she's your sister dude" he shot back as I shut the door. I smirked and revved the engine reversing with speed out the driveway.

I drove as fast as I was allowed, pulling into the carpark, I felt nervous probably scared that she would slap me or worse go for my manhood. Like I said she thought this was the real deal. I slapped myself mentally and walked up towards the entrance doors bracing myself I stalked off towards her department. She was there at 6 ft of her, she was stunning I'd give her that, but her personality unfortunately was a let down. She turned around and her blonde hair swayed with her.

She waved and looked happy. It would be short lived if I actually got through this alive.

"Hi Baby" She cooed as she skipped over to me.

"Hey Tanya, Listen I think we need a chat" She looked oblivious but even I could hear in my voice that it dripped with dread. We walked over to the small starbucks.

"So what did you want to talk about" She said pulling me out of my trance. I coughed trying to shake the nerves from my voice.

"Tanya I know we've been together for a while.. and , and I think your a great person really I do, your stunning, your smart and intelligent but I just think it's time we moved-" She cut me off.

"Edward.. um what the fuck are you doing? . .y your not breaking up with me,, no. No fucking way" She raised her voice which surprised me, she never did.

"Tanya, It'." I breathed out pinching the bridge of my nose. And all the while I was thinking of the Brunette, with history.

"But.." She was calming down, in only a way that Tanya could. I looked down to my shoes then back up at her with a strained expression.

"I am sorry" I said and turned to walk off. If I looked back I would cave in because even I knew I had been harsh.

I ran through the hail storm towards my Volvo stepped in a revved the engine as much as I could. It did feel like I had lifted a big weight off my shoulders.

_BPOV_

I woke up the next morning refreshed after a dream free sleep I was happy to admit. I checked my Blackberry, there was a text from Alice wishing me good luck for my interviews today. And.. another from an unknown number.

_Good-luck for today_

_I know you'll get it_

_x_

I wasn't freaked out, a little confused though. Who was this. I jumped into the shower, brushed my teeth, curled my waves a bit and put on the outfit Alice had put together for me. I picked black pumps to complete the outfit. _Wow complete the outfit when did I start completing outfits?. _

I grabbed my papers, and waited for my mom and Phil to applaud or something I grinned Like a child I felt happy and confident for once.

"Baby girl" My mum called from the kitchen, she must have heard the heels. I walked into the kitchen.

"WOW that is not my Bella, you look so grown up ,, sophisticated" She squealed and hugged me.

"Mom, you'll make me nervous" I said wiping the sweat from my palms after her hug.

"Right toast and orange juice should be easy for you to eat and drink, now I know your nervous baby but it will be fine" I smiled but I secretly hated the fuss.

"Mom, I'll drink the juice but If I eat it will come straight back up you know how I am" She winked and hurried me out the door. Phil was at work but his presence was still there he sent me a text to wish me luck.

I jumped in my truck and made my way to the offices. Even though Jasper was a friend I knew he couldn't base the interview on that, it had to be strictly what was on my resume. I parked up, checked my appearance in the mirror and made my way to the reception. The reception area was stunning, glass windows, comfy leather armchairs. Very minimalistic.

"Hi, I have an interview with Jasper Hale" She checked her diary and nodded.

"Just take a seat I'll let 'Mr Hale' know you've arrived" She said tartly and walked through a large glass door. Hmm Well she was nice. I wonder if Alice has met her. I sneered.

"He'll be right with you" She sat back at her desk and eyed me. I felt oddly uncomfortable.

"Isabella" I noticed his voice straight away.

"Jasper it's lovely to see you again, thank-you for this.. for this opportunity" I said

"Don't even mention it Bella, we've been friends for Years this is a thank-you for bringing Alice into my life" he nudged me and I no longer felt nervous.

An hour and a half Later.

"Well Bella there isn't much to say except for, You have the job , it's yours" he smiled as he saw my eyes light up.

"Oh my Jasper!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"I can't believe this" I said clapping my hands and trying to process the idea.

"You Start Monday 9:00am Miss Swan I look forward to working with you" I hugged him one last time and ran towards the exit. I couldn't wait to tell my mom and Phil, and Alice and ..Edward.

I kicked my heels off in the truck and sped home as safely as I could manage, I was sure I'd have a break down because I was so happy. I had a painful permanent grin stuck in place. I arrived turned down the road that lead me to were people would be happy for me, the happiness I'd missed in New York. I drove further and further down the road, only to find a flashing ambulance waiting outside my mom's house. Panic entered my body, I pulled over as quickly as I could my palms were sweating, and beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. No. No not now. no. I took the keys out of the ignition shaking with every move.

I took tiny steps towards the house scared of what was waiting for me, scared of what I'd see. If it was my mom I knew I wouldn't, couldn't cope, if it was Phil it would be hard, but my mom was blood, Phil was everything my mom wanted, but I needed my mom. And it sounded selfish but As I walked through the open door I knew it wasn't who I preferred it too be. I heard paramedics shouting code's and names of medicine's I couldn't put words together. I couldn't make out what they were doing what they were saying. There she was. My moms, I could feel the tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall. She was laid there, pale, not moving, eyes closed. I tried to processed the image, but I couldn't, this had to be the worst thing I'd ever seen.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY MOM" I screamed clutching my scalp. I was scared of my own voice, but I let the tears fall freely.

"Miss?" a tall dark haired paramedic reared me to the kitchen.

"Bella just call me Bella" I said sounding harsh not caring.

"I'm afraid your mom's suffered a heart attack, we, there was no way to save her" A heart attack.

"No NO! NO! NO she's not dead she can't be she was.. she was so happy, she's no – n. she can't be dead SHE CAN'T BE DEAD DO SOMETHING!" I exclaimed not being able to control myself.

"SHE' NOT DEAD"

"Miss is there anyone we can call" I shook my head and fell to the floor. I reached for my phone, not being able to read anything as my eyes blurred with the tears. I dialled for Edward's Number.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back I'm back , sorry for neglecting :\ 3

I didn't receive many reviews but the ones

I did receive made my day as usual

I hope to keep up to date with this Fanfic

minus reality :)

Keep reading & enjoying

Lauren xx

EPOV

"Umm Hey" My voice was husky from the couch nap.

"Edward.." It was Bella, she sounded upset?.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked worrying I could hear the panic and worry in her voice.

"It's. It's my mom Edward.. she's dead" the sheer shock almost knocked my back down to the sofa.

"Isabella Just oh god stay where you are I'm coming" I put the phone down and I could swear she burst into tears. Shit. I wasn't good in these kind of situations but she'd rang me out of everyone. I grabbed my car keys and literally ran, I jumped in forgot the seatbelt and reversed as quickly as I could without knocking down the pillar. I barely remembered the way, but the panic that was striking in my chest hurried me on. I saw the flashing lights from the ambulance. My hands became sweaty. _Cullen get your shit together she needs you! _I pulled up on the opposite side of the road. I think Phil was outside the house. I locked the car and jogged to the front of the house.

"Phil where's Bella!" I said through gritted teeth god help me if he killed her. I ran again this time to the sound of sobbing and heavy breathing in the kitchen.

"Bella" I said softly not wanting to make her jump. She made to stand up. Her eyes were red her hair piling up around her back and shoulders. She was ripping holes in her tissue.

I rushed over to her and she practically jumped into my arms. _My poor girl my poor Isabella. _I hated seeing her like this, fragile, a mess, with no one but Phil. Good god what did people do in these situations.

"Edward" She cried biting her lip.

"Isabella I'm here I'm not going to leave you" I hushed her, hugging all of her.

"Edward she's gone" I pinched my finger. Fuck.

"I know , I know I'm so sorry Bella, I can't think what to do or say" I hushed her again, the only thing I could provide was comfort right now. I pulled her down to the sofa and my arm around her rocking her back and fourth. She nuzzled into my neck, I could feel her tears falling onto my t-shirt.

"Bella Your coming back to Carlisle and Esme's tonight I can't,.. I can't leave you like this, it'll worry me, I'm here for you, is there anyone you need me to call?" I said trying to think of things I could do to help.

"Uhh.." She stuttered and I could hear the tears threatening to fall over again.

"I need you to call Renee's mom, and I have a few relatives that live in DC" She said stifling her little sobs. I clutched both of her hands and hugged her again.

"I'm going to get your address book it's by your phone?" She nodded and clutched my hand.

I grabbed her telephone book and brought it too the sofa, Bella was snuffled up by one arm of the sofa. I pulled out my phone and began dialling numbers.

"Uhh Hello, yes I'm .. I'm calling on behalf of Isabella, Renee she's suffered a heart attack" Fuck I can't bear it.

"Yes, I know but he's extremely upset right now, She'll ring you with any type of details soon but this isn't-"

"Yes I understand Good-bye" I am so not geared up for this.

"Bella maybe Alice should be doing this I don't know if I'm doing it right" She smiled sadly at me, and rubbed my arm.

"It's fine, your doing fine, I just need you here" I heard her sharp intake of breath and realised she still had tears brimming at her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her again.

"How about we go to Esme and Carlisle's you know, change the scenery I'm sure this isn't helping being in the same place." I felt her nod against my chest.

"Where's Phil" She said quietly. Come to think of it I hadn't seem him since I arrived which was a bit strange.

"Hmm let me go look I could of swore I saw him when I entered" I left her warmth and stalked towards the front door.

"Bella he's not here" I shrugged.

"Um that's .. that's okay can we just go to yours" She said getting up from the sofa slowly. I took her hand and grabbed her cardigan from the arm.

"Don't forget your phone" I said as we walked past the table.

"Edward I'm so glad your here" She whispered so quietly I'm not sure if I was meant to hear.

"You know I always said I'd be here for you, your still one of my closest you always have a special place in my heart Isabella" She stopped me outside and leant closer to me hugging me tight and not letting go.

Once we arrived at Esme's house Bella walked towards the door slowly. Shit should I tell Alice and Esme and Carlisle or should she. I gnawed my knuckle.

"Would you like me to tell them" I said placing my hand on the small of her back. She nodded and I could see fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. I hated , I fucking hated seeing her this way.

I unlocked the door and we walked straight towards the smell of coffee. Black coffee.

"Bella sit down" I was panicking thinking she would faint or something stupid.

"Oh my goodness Isabella sweetheart, whatever is the matter?" Esme said rushing over and placing her hands on Bella's cheeks. Bella was biting the inside of her cheek probably trying to prevent the tears or the sob. I wanted to take her away from the hurt.

"Mom, Renee... had a heart attack, she didn't make it" The second I said It I thought I was going to burst into tears myself. I heard Bella's get louder. _Fuck. _

"Oh Isabella" I herd Esme sigh.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I thought at that moment Esme and Alice would both burst into tears. Carlisle looked terribly pained.

In that moment I Saw panic cross Bella's face, just sheer panic no other emotion. Her eyes closed. _She'd fainted. _I rushed over begging her to open her beautiful eyes. My Bella.

"Come back to me, please, baby" I tried not to panic, I tried to be brave for her and me. Everyone's voices around me became cloudy murmurs. Her eyes blinked, and I saw wet patches forming underneath her eyes. I wiped them away.

"Bella you fainted" I wiped the hair away from her forehead.

She looked shocked.

"It's Okay I'm here Bella" She sat up way too quickly I clutched her to me not wanting to let go.

"Edward I'm so scared of .. of being along" She snuggled in tighter to my chest.

"I assured you I wouldn't leave you, especially not like this Bella, I know you know I would never do that" She sniffled. I could see her eyes fluttering again. Esme and Carlisle along with the rest had all gone to attend a charity event, they tried to stay for Bella, but Bella was having none of it. Taking Bella somewhere else after the funeral would be the best thing I think.

"Bella after the funeral I'm taking you away from Forks, this isn't good for you" I said holding my breath while waiting for her reply. _Please say yes I begged. _

"Okay Edward, but what about my job". Jasper will understand it won't be for long Bella, but I can't have you here in Forks where probably the biggest thing has just happened I wouldn't be a good a friend if I let you stay here. I could see her working out what I was saying.

"Umm Okay well what about your job?" God this woman she thought of everything. I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry about a thing I'll sort the jobs, money and the place of my choice" I tapped the side of my nose causing her to smile a little. The first genuine smile today.

"I think I'm ready to go to bed" she'd laid on my lap throughout the evening while we talked and watched terrible TV. I helped her up and showed her to the guest room. It was light and airy in there so I hoped it would help her mood and make her feel more relaxed. I shut the curtains and turned the side lamp on for her. I quickly retrieved her pyjamas from her bag and laid them on the bed.

"I'll just be a minute" she walked off towards the on – suite. I sat on the bed wiping my eyes. I was clearly still deeply in love with this woman, and it wasn't just now that I realised it, but now in this situation almost like our situation I wanted to care for her. She exited the bathroom in one of the fluffy bathrobes Esme kept for guests.

"I'm so tired Edward" She yawned climbing straight into bed.

"I know baby, go to sleep" I said laying on top of the bed sheets and cradling her. Cradling _my Bella._

Within minutes she was fast asleep, clutching the thick duvet and my shirt.

I must have fallen asleep because at 3:32am I woke up with a sore neck. I shuffled and twisted. Bella was fast asleep and her position had only altered slightly. There were dark circled under her eyes from the crying, but even puffy eyed and tear stained cheeks she looked beautiful. I contemplated getting up and thought it best, I gently tried slipping out of Bella but before my feet even touched the carpet Bella was murmuring, no sleep talking.

"_Stay, make sure, you don't fall, stay here with me you said you would" _she changed positions. Fuck. In all the times we'd been in bed together she had never formed a perfect sentence. The one I wanted to here every day when she was awake.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey – I'm back :) .. Got some lovely reviews

from the last chapter. I won't lie I am struggling

I feel like it's repetitive , I'll keep plodding along

but I may need to change it up a bit :, thank-you

for sticking with me.

Lots of Love Lauren xx

EPOV

My phone wouldn't stop buzzing, for a good 5 minutes I tried ignoring the annoying tone but it wasn't working. I opened my eyes but it felt like Vaseline was covering them, I wiped the sleep away and then noticed the girl in my arms last night was no longer here. I was reassured that she was still in the room because I could see the light underneath the on suite door. I smiled and chucked the cover off me. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination but I could hear crying. It sounded like Bella's cry. _Fuck how had I not heard this?._ I padded over towards the door and knocked it gently.

"Isabella, can I come in" I said my voice still hoarse. I heard a quiet sob. I hated to imagine how she would be at the funeral. The funeral where I would have to hold her because no one else would be there to catch her. Her mom was gone and well Phil was nowhere to be seen. I felt the unlocking of the door and stepped straight in shutting the door behind me. She'd gone back to her position on the floor resting on the bath ledge. I walked over and knelt down petrified of what to say or do. I decided to put my arm around her, she automatically nestled into my chest.

Five or ten minutes later I wasn't sure ,Bella sat up.

"I'm so sorry" She whimpered. I hushed her.

"Bella don't ever apologise for crying. Ever" she wiped under her eyes and sucked in a breath, she then stared at a point on the floor.

"I think it's best if we planned the funeral today, get it over with so we can bury Renee in peace" I blurted out, wondering if I'd over-stepped my mark. She nodded.

"I think your right Edward, Thank-you, you know for being there for me, I couldn't imagine anyone else not even Alice, that seems harsh to say but I really couldn't have coped" I smiled and hugged her.

"Come on I'm sure Esme has made us something lovely" I said helping her up. I kissed the top of her hand and then we linked arms as we walked down the stairs. Esme Alice and Emmett were all sat around the breakfast bar, Emmett scoffing has face as per usual, Alice was sipping black coffee like her life depended on it. Esme was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dears" Esme was the first to see us.

"Esme how are you?" Bella said as brightly as her face would let her.

"Good dear, I trust you slept well you look much better, you know I'm only a call away as well don't let Edward tell you anything" Bella giggled, and it was a joy to hear. She was strong and brave, one of the reasons why I admired her.

"Edward your snoring was as loud as ever" This caused Bella to chuckle even more, I knew what Esme's game was, she was distracting Bella.

Alice and Emmett were now in a game of arm wrestling. Esme shook her head along with me and Bella.

"Who's winning?" Bella said smirking

"Obviously me, no matter how hyper this chick is she will never win against the master, see these" He said flexing his right arm.

"There's the gold" He winked and walked off. Leaving Alice defeated. Bella walked over to Alice.

"How was the date?" Bella leant on her palms and Alice's face lit up. Even in the situation Bella was in she could still put a smile on someone's face. One of the many things I loved, or still loved about her.

"I'm gunna go and get changed" I let the girls know but they were way too into conversation .

BPOV

I felt complete when Edward was around me or even near me. When I called him to let him know Renee had passed away he was as good as gold and even though he didn't know how to cope he coped. He makes me feel better, and I haven't told any of this to Alice yet but I know she'll back my corner up, she knows her brother like the back of her hand but she also knows what I'm like. The way Edward had told Carlisle and Esme about Renee, he just took complete control over the situation and that's exactly what I needed, he just made it as easy as he could for me. I'd be eternally grateful for this tiny piece of hope he'd given me. We slept in the same bed last night but it wasn't seedy or prerogative, it was sweet and comforting he held me the whole night, that brought me back to the thought that I may have spoken to him in my sleep. I nibbled at my thumb, If I had it must have been good , if it wasn't then he was being the perfect gentlemen and keeping it to himself. I never expected to have the same feelings five years later, I thought I would have gotten them out of my system along time ago. Normally if you break with someone, you go through the gruelling task of getting over the whole relationship by not seeing the person that makes you feel complete. With me and Edward I never got over our relationship and I never forgot about him. It feels like yesterday we were in our dorm at college, ridiculously in love with each-other.

I walked over to my bag which was placed on the bed. I pulled out my jeans, hoodie and my black beanie. It was pouring down with rain and Edward suggested we go and make plans for the funeral, and it would be more difficult because Phil was nowhere to be seen. It was strange, that he was here one minute gone the next, I didn't have time to dwell on him right now I needed to plan this funeral and say good-bye to my mother. Edward said he planned on taking me away hopefully I could clear my head and grieve respectively. I walked over in my towel and answered it, Edward was stood there his brown bronzy hair everywhere over his head. He looked beautiful .

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he murmured running his hands through his locks.

"Yeah .umm let me just get my bag" I walked over to the Ottoman I could feel his eyes on me all the while.

"Ready" I said all too weakly. We spend the afternoon arranging the flowers, and the venue it was gruelling, absolutely painful I wanted to go to bed and not wake up but that just wasn't an option right now.

When we'd finished Edward drove back to mine and came in with me. I struggled to find the keys at the bottom of my bag Edward found them with ease and could sense my frustration.

"Bella it's Okay, let me" He said rubbing my knuckles and reassuring me.

I could smell Renee's perfume as soon as we stepped through the door, a harsh reminder that everything here was Renee's , this was her home and she'd been taken away from it all. The answering machine was flashing furiously.

"I'll answer the messages" Could you maybe pack me a bag I couldn't possibly stay here in the surroundings .. and stuff" I said meekly. He nodded his face full of concern.

"Of course Bella, come here" he said and took me into a warm hug, it soothed the burn that was in my chest I forced myself to not cry. The fact that the Cullen's really where all that I had, I didn't really keep in contact with my family that lived far away.

"Bella" Edward said holding me at arms length and looking into my eyes.

"You are strong, and passionate and brave your the girl I fell in love with all over again, and every time I see you it feels like I'm falling in love with you all over again, I know you will get through this Renee brought a beautiful, and talented woman into this world and I know she would be proud of you, with the funeral and I'm going to say that you are coping extremely well only a few tears and I'm sure there are lots more to come but I believe you will come through this because of who you are" My tears where welling up with every word that came out of his mouth. The words were soothing and positive and then he made me giggle.

"Really Edward if it wasn't for you I would probably be stood in that same position you found me in, I appreciate that you've helped me through this and not run when I've cried too much" He smiled and it warmed my heart.

"Okay now we've discussed that your so much stronger than me" I let out a shrieking giggle at his comment.

"Al right no need to big me up I won't be taking Emmett on any time soon" Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"My brave brave girl" He murmured.

We were soon locking up Renee's house and off back to the Cullen's, it slowly started feeling more homely which was good because Renee's house had felt like Hell as soon as I walked through the door it was dark and cold.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey ! I'm back

sorry for being neglectful to the Fanfic

and to you. I read all the reviews I received and they

make me smile Let me assure you, I've also been reading

Fanfiction which is partly why I haven't written. But I'm back now :)

Hopefully I'll get this Chapter out before Christmas. So where were we

Oh yes The Funeral..

I hope you enjoy reading and you continue to – please share if you think

it's anything special

Smeyer Owns, unlucky for me.

BPOV

We arrived back at the Cullen's Esme was sitting at the breakfast bar reading a gardening magazine, she looked up and smiled at me and Edward.

"There all in the den if you feel like joining them poppet" Esme gestured towards the double doors at the end of the kitchen.

"I'll meet you in there in a while" Edward said sending me his soft smile. It melted my heart every time. I dropped my bag down by the door and opened them. I was greeted by Jasper and Emmett kicking ass at Guitar hero. Alice was sat with Rose on the sofa's gossiping no doubt.

"Hey" I said meekly they all smiled over at me, Emmett ran up to me as soon as he noticed I was in the room.

"Your bears here" He said wrapping me up in a big soft hug. I rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey Bella" Alice and Rose said in unison, I could see Alice was desperate to grab me and sit me down probably to play dolly.

"Bella if Alice tries attacking you with anything let me know okay" He gently kissed the top of my head.

"Jazz your not going all soft on me now are ya?" I said grinning he could always make you feel better.

"Rosie where's my chips, I know you have them?" Emmett said playfully. Oh god let's hope she gives him the chips. I giggled and walked over kicking my chucks off near the edge of the armchair.

"Hey Bells , did you get everything you needed to do done?" She said rubbing my arm. I nodded and leant in for a hug.

"Okay so it's a sad time we get it, but we want to make you smile so we kind of have a surprise all 5 of us" I questioned.

"5?" I said turning towards the doors as they opened. Edward stood there holding up the car keys.

"I figured you'd need your friends, your most happiest when your with them" He winked, I uncurled my legs and walked over to him embracing him in the biggest hug I could manage.

"I .. I can't even believe this" I said the muscles in my jaw threatening to break.

"One condition Bella" Emmett said making himself heard.

"While were away in the cottage or lodge or floor in Edward's case .. wherever Mr Secretive is taking us you need to make them sexy s'mores!" Edward and I, along with the rest of the room burst into a fit of giggles. It was truly the first time I'd felt happy since walking in to Renee's.

"Fine I'll make the S'mores, really Em do you ever think of anything but Food" He grinned like a child. Rose coughed indicating he was forgetting something.

"Rosie of course, Rosie then food" He said correcting himself, Rose was giving him the "You know best" look with her bitch brow on.

"Emmett Cullen, I hope you've heard the term blue balls because it's what you'll be having for the rest of the week" She huffed and walked of towards the TV and switched on some Gossip Girl I think.

"So tomorrow we're all here for you Bella, don't doubt that we aren't" Edward said holding both my hands and smiling sadly to me.

"I keep saying Thank-you but it's really all I can say, you've all done so much for me, and I really couldn't have picked a better bunch of friends, I was lucky you were all still here when I came back to Forks, and I don't think I've told you that yet" Alice skipped over and embraced me into a hug, then everyone else followed shortly, we were all suddenly in a big group hug being squashed by arms and legs and sides. I smiled, this is how it should have been, But I should have parents to go home to like my friends.

We spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company Emmett eating chips to chocolate bars and even Rose's bowl of half-finished ice cream honestly the boy could probably eat for New York and Still have room for dessert. The biggest worry would be heading up to the guest room alone. Me and Edward weren't exactly anything right now. He was purely just a close friend supporting another friend even though he expressed that He still felt something, or never stopped feeling something. I smiled, and laughed the room felt buzzing. The next biggest thing was that Renee's funeral was tomorrow, it was the biggest thing in my mind that I thought about always there it had been since Renee had died. How would I stand up in front of her family, my family and my friends without shedding tears. How would I watch her being lowered into the ground, the cold hard, dark ground alone. She was taken so soon that I'd never had to think of this before. Ever. I mean it's not something you do **Go around thinking about people's deaths. **I shook the vile thoughts from my head and mentally slapped myself for beginning to think of things like this, what hope would I have tomorrow.

"Hey guys I'm tired" I yawned emphasising just how tired I was but that was a lie, I was anything but.

"Okay Bells" Alice said hugging me and whispering in my ear.

"_My room is right next door you Know I'm there okay" _I nodded and smiled into her shoulder.

"Night" I said waving as I walked up the stairs clutching the banister and cursing my two left feet.

"Night" They all reipled.

I saw Edward smiling up at me and shooing me up the stairs with his hand. He pulled out his Blackberry and I instantly felt the ping in my back pocket. I smiled and opened up the message.

_I'll be up soon, _

_E_

_Okay, I'll leave the door un-locked :) _

_B_

I walked to the door and unlocked it, the cold temperature knocked me for six. The fresh white cotton covers where neat how I'd left them this morning with my fresh pyjamas on the pillow. I kicked off my slippers and changed quickly knowing Edward wouldn't be far behind me. I walked over to the windows and shut them hastily, the cold wind biting my arms where the t-shirt didn't meet my skin. I had long sleeved plaid pyjama bottoms on and a white t-shirt along with bedsocks. Anything that made me feel more comfortable I would try. The problem with living at the Cullen's until otherwise was like false hope. This could have been a normal sleepover, where me Alice and Rose woke up groggy from the Energy drinks, sweets and playing in the den with the boys until silly hours of the morning, and then I would go home and sleep a few more hours. But It wasn't. I sat there on the bed and tried forcing myself to believe it was real. Just as I pulled the bed covers back there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said knowing exactly who it was. He closed the door and stopped at the door to turn the on suite light on and shut the door, he knew I liked the light in the room when I slept.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin up gently so he could see me.

"hey" I repeated gazing at him, he really was beautiful even more so then he was when we dated.

I climbed in under the cool covers, shivering instantly at the touch from them. Edward climbed in and I instantly caved into him like the pull wouldn't do anything but bring me closer to him. Renee had always said we were like magnets, we would always find each-other somehow, somewhere.

I woke up at about 3:00am, and shot up hurting my neck in the process. **Dick Bella. **Edward had gone back to his room. I slumped and turned the bedside lamp on. I wanted to cry, to pull my hair out in frustration, this was a sign of things to come I had never dealt well with stress, tears, or funerals. And then here I was Miss Strong Bella according to most people , not being strong enough. I contemplated on going into Alice's room or even Edward's but I knew better, even though Alice had said she was right next door I didn't want to disturb her from her slumber. Edward he demanded that I go see him If I woke, or couldn't get back to sleep, and I could envision if this were the other way around and I had said them words. With that I slipped out of bed put my hoodie and slippers on and made my way to Edward's room on the third floor. I put my hand on the cold door handle. **Don't be stupid he said to go and wake him if this happened. Fuck by conscious was a bitch at 3am in the morning. **The door creaked quietly and I closed it behind me not letting the landing light blind him. I walked over to his double bed, he was on the right side of the bed he looked so beautiful when he slept.

I pulled the cover open a bit careful not to wake him. I kicked of my slippers and got in. To my surprise Edward put his arm around my waste and pulled me closer.

"I'm here" He murmured, I waited for his breathing to go back to sleep before relaxing into the bed, into Edward.

"_I still Love you" _I whispered so quietly I didn't feel like I'd even said it.

Awwww 3

Happy Christmas Guys – A Big thank-you to the ones that have continued reading, I may update once more before Christmas just as a little present maybe a small Chapter.

If not I'll be back in the New Year

Lots of Love Lauren xx


	9. Author's Note x

Hey Guys.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

A case of Writers block with this Fanfic right now.

I'm not sure If I'm able to finish it at the moment.

If you feel I Need to finish and that I should please send a review

Hopefully I'll be able to finish fairly soon.

In the meantime I will be starting a new Fanfiction

so please stay alert.

Lots of Love Lauren xx


End file.
